metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metro Last Light Original Soundtrack
A majority of the Original Soundtrack '''for Metro Last Light''' was written by Ukrainian composer Alexey Omelchuk and produced by Deep Silver (and presumably, THQ). While infrequently returning to the root pieces of series, Metro Last Light's soundtrack received praise from fans and critics alike for a dynamic variance between atmospheric and sombre pieces, to chilling numbers, to heroic and thrilling scores. Unlike most songs of Metro 2033, most of Last Light have definitive titles. The musical pieces of Metro Last Light are as follows (in a rough, general, order of sequence they can be heard in, or otherwise of notability). On the 3rd of September 2013 the official soundtrack was released on Sumthing music with over 2 and a half hours worth of music and 60 tracks altogether along with the official titles of each track. It is available for $9.99 on Sumthing music.com Machine Gun While not being a part of the game's soundtrack, Machine Gun is the first original track used in promotion for Metro: Last Light, where it was used as the music for the Teaser trailer. It was performed by Portishead. Lyrics I saw a savior, a savior come my way. I thought I'd see it in the cold light of day. But now I realize that I'm only for me. If only I could see, return myself to me. And recognize the poison in my heart. There is no other place, no one else I face. The remedy will agree with how I feel. Here in my reflecting, what more can I say. For I am guilty for the voice that I obey. Too scared to sacrifice a choice chosen for me. If only I could see, return myself to me. And recognize the poison in my heart. There is no other place, no one else I face. The remedy to agree with how I feel. 2033 "2033" is a grainy version of the main Metro 2033 theme, as played on the menu. The song is short, and extracted as a minute long loop. It plays at the beginning of Regina, while Andrew the Blacksmith talks with Artyom about what's happened since their meeting in the first game. Redemption "Redemption", in reference to one of the game's themes and endings, is a slower, sadder alternate of the main Metro 2033 video game theme. This song was recycled from "Destiny's Friend" of the 2033 soundtrack. Enter the Metro "Enter the Metro", is the main theme of Metro Last Light, though is never heard in it's entirety in the actual game. The song starts with a slow guitar, as on the menu, but rapidly peaks into an electric climax. The piece is partly inspired by La Rêveuse by Marin Marais, a French composer and master of the basse de viol during the French Baroque period. Main Menu Theme This version of the theme music, "Enter the Metro" is the version that is heard, playing in parts across the main menu screen. D6 Sixstring "D6 Sixtring" is short, sentimental, and methodical guitar track that can be heard playing at the very beginning of the game, in D6. Sparta "Sparta" is a tense strings piece that is underlined throughout by ominous synthetics. The Doors of D6 "The Doors of D6" is an insidious and slow number that excels in giving an impression of impending doom. The Doors of D6 (Alternative) A slightly faster and busier alternate of the original, this version gives less an impression of dread, and one more of tension. Cabaret 1 The first Cabaret is a tense guitar and strings piece that plays during the fire display at the Theatre. Metro Blues The rock theme of Metro 2033, "Metro Blues" returns as an upbeat and vigorous radio song in Last Light. Metro Sax A recycle of 2033's "Riga", "Metro Sax" is a relaxing and care-free saxophone and piano track with a distinct vinyl record feel to it. Dead Red Square "Dead Red Square" is a slightly modified piece recycled from a Metro 2033's 'Surface Intro Suite'. Sparta II Quite like it's predecessor, "Sparta II" sounds much like the first, but with a notable lack of the synthetics. It plays at the beginning of the level Ashes, and towards the ending in D6. Reich Playing as Pavel and Artyom approach the Reich rally and listen on the Fuehrer's speech, "Reich" is a tense and dramatic piece that perfectly exemplifies the mentality of the Fourth Reich. Escape Notably continuing after "Reich", "Escape" is an upbeat and tense piece that helps build the mood of the intense chase scene. On The Ground! Playing directly after Escape, "On the Ground!" is a tense, but altogether uplifting and emotional piece that plays as the two escape Reich on a railbike. Of special note, the title of the piece comes from a line Pavel gives to surrendering Reich soldier. Anomaly A high-strung and synthetic piece, similar to the electronic ambiance of a stealth mission makes up "Anomaly". Stalking "Stalking" is a scary, dark, ambient, and airy piece. It is played during the chapter Echoes. Cabaret 2 The second Cabaret is a light hearted accordion piece that can be best heard in-game in Venice, but also in theatre as "My Heart Reaches for the Sky, but Hits the Ceiling and Falls Down The Bottle". Cabaret 3 The third Cabaret is a merry piano piece in theme of the second cabaret. The song is most commonly known as one played in theatre. Redline Marching Song "Redline Marching Song" could be considered self-explanatory. The piece is used as an inspirational and uplifting piece of propaganda in celebration of the Red Line. Infiltration Not included in the original sound track release "infiltration" is a four-part compilation of the music that plays in the level: Revolution. As the music progresses from the four stages of "Exploration", "Caution", "Danger", and "Combat" the low strings give way to techno and synthetic noises. Regina "Regina" is an excited strings piece most powerfully associated with the revealing of the titular vehicle, as well as Khan's revelations, the baby Dark One, and D6. It plays at the end of the Garden and during Polis. Wounded Another recycled piece, "Trolley Combat", or here, "Wounded" remains a short action filled piece. Echoes "Echoes" is an ominous strings piece with frequent breaks that plays at a currently unknown part of the game. Hardcore Fishing Fan-dubbed "Hardcore Fishing" is a heavy action piece that plays notably in the level Dark Water, as well as several war scenes. Behind the Red Curtain "Behind the Red Curtain" is a relaxed guitar track that plays when Artyom visits the Venice brothel. It has an alternate version called "Artyom's Tape" that simply lacks the opening few seconds. Vessel of Sin "Vessel of Sin" plays along with Artyom's personal lap-dance. Sundown "Sundown" is a mysterious and creepy, almost tribal drum song, likely playing in the time Artyom first visits the swamps. Mutant Boss Battle Another fan-dubbed song not with the original soundtrack release is "Mutant Boss Battle" that plays whenever Artyom is engaged by one of the game's three powerful mutant foes. Ghosts "Ghosts" is another eerie ambient track. This track plays during the loading screen of the level Dark Water. Drums Ironically enough, "Drums" is a deep piano and synthetics piece that plays during the loading screen for the level Contagion. Dark Child Walking the line of happiness and sadness, the "Dark Child" is a heavy strings piece. It is played during the romance scene between Artyom and Anna. River of Fate "River of Fate" is a tense strings and electronics piece, likely playing during the level Khan, when the two visit the titular anomaly. Chase "Chase" is a rapid and cool electric and drums piece that very prominently plays during a majority of the level: The Chase. The Prisoner "The Prisoner" is the second part to be heard in Chase, also playing near the end of D6. No One Walks Here "No One Walks Here" is an eerie ambient track with slight high pitched notes contrasting a deep overriding tone. This piece plays during the level "Khan". Red Square "Red Square", a hauntingly beautiful strings score playing at the beginning of the level of the same namesake rapidly transforms into an awesome electrics piece that plays during Artyom and Pavel's final encounter in Red Square. Corpses awaiting full audio release The distorted and terrifying track that plays when the damned souls are first encountered. Pavel A song full of redemption, "Pavel" is the brief strings piece that plays when Artyom rescues Pavel from the damned souls. Found a Shotgun Though not playing when Artyom finds a Duplet and is pounced by a watchman, "Found a Shotgun" does play in Metro Last Light - as the default dread-filled score to the Dead City. Despite a number of crashes and loud bangs in the piece, none of them are in the context of the level, leaving them rather flat in-game. Piano Theme Playing in the ghostly vision of the piano player in the Dead City, this piece, despite being bright is sentimental and sad, given the context. The Forest "The Forest" is a low ambient track that likely plays at the beginning to The Garden. Last Stand The segmented piece, "Last Stand" is scheduled for release along with the other pieces for the official soundtrack, but remains a segmented piece of the "epic" "Battle for D6" piece in it's whole. The entire tack is an intense piece that plays towards the ultimate battle of the Metro Series. The Old Law "The Old Law" is a short, slow, and sombre piece that plays at the end of The Battle for D6. Into Sunset The wistful and sad credits music of Metro Last Light's standard ending. The Farewell The far more uplifting score for the Redemption ending of Metro Last Light. Beyond the Nightmares Written and performed by "Aranrut", Beyond Nightmares is the first of Last Light's four bonus tracks to appear on the official Last Light OST. Starting as a dark brass and drums piece, Beyond the Nightmares transforms into a heavy rock piece. Faster! The second out of place item in the OST, "Faster!" begins as a chaotic orchestral piece before again turning into an electric guitar song. Lie "Lie" is the third odd-ball at the end of the soundtrack: a near grunge song with harsh electric guitars. My Hate The last extra, "My Hate", maintains itself as an orchestral track for several minutes before, like the others, opting for electric guitars and vocals. Category:Other Category:Soundtracks Category:Metro Last Light